The Shadow World
by tardisthree
Summary: When Finnick runs into the mysterious boy who saved his life 4 years ago he is introduced to a whole other world hidden within his own which he never knew existed. A Finnick/Jem storyline (my two favourite characters). I ship Odesta and Jessa but Finnick/Jem are my favourite crossover ship. Also I know they aren't gay - this is just for fun :D Rated T because... you'll see :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am OBSESSED with Jem from the Infernal Devices and Finnick from the Hunger Games (they are my two favourite fictional characters of ALL TIME) so I decided to write a fanfic about them. I ship Odesta and Jessa, but this is just for fun. This is just the prologue and is very short I know, but I also have the first chapter that I have already written so I will post that shortly - after a bit of editing.  
AU: Set in Panem before the second rebellion, but the shadow world exists there. Also Annie and Tessa don't exist.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Infernal Devices (obviously) :P**

**Prologue**

12-year-old Finnick Odair walked along the abandoned path humming. He often came out here on Sundays; he liked to get away from all the commotion of district 4. The girls in his class were starting to hit puberty and he was getting a lot of unwanted attention. Finnick shuddered at the thought of having to go on a date with Raven Goldberg. No, he was much safer out here, in the woods, with god knows what type of capitol mutt lurking in the treetops. Not many people could get past the peacekeepers into the restricted areas but Finnick had always been blessed with an easy charm, not to mention his extraordinary beauty.

Finnick's thoughts were interrupted but the sound of a crying child. He followed the sound to find a young boy, perhaps 5, with brown hair and green eyes sobbing. Finnick walked straight up to the boy to ask him what was wrong. As the boy looked up his green eyes turned red. The boy began to transform. He, or _it, _was a ten-foot tall black monster with a snake like face, a long tail it didn't seem to know what to do with and, most disturbingly, human eyes. Finnick froze in terror – this was the weirdest capitol creation he'd ever seen. _Relax, _he told himself. Slowly backing away from the mutt, he looked around for any thick twig or branch, something he could use as a weapon. With no luck he looked back at the monster only to discover he had been backed up against a tree. The monster had encircled him with its tail – there was no escape. Death in Panem was by no means a foreign concept, but this certainly was a strange way to go. Finnick grinned – he was probably the first and only person to be killed by a giant-snake-faced-long-tailed-human-eyed-thing in the history of Panem – not that anyone would ever know.

As Finnick accepted his fate a second boy ran up behind the creature and slashed at it's back with a blade, distracting it for long enough that it lost its grip on Finnick. The being turned to face its new opponent, the boy expertly dodged and ducked all the monster's attempted attacks, getting in a few stabs and slashes here and there. Eventually the boy managed to thump the monster's head with the hilt of his blade, knocking it unconscious. He turned to Finnick.

'Run', he instructed. 'He won't be out for long.'

'I'm Finnick,' Finnick replied, realising how stupid it sounded as soon as the words came out his mouth. Still might as well see it through to the end now. 'Finnick Odair.'

After much consideration the other boy replied. 'James Carstairs.'

**A/N: Thank you for reading this (as I assume you did). I have quite a good idea of how the plot is going to pan out up to a certain point, but after that I get writer's block :D Please R&R :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Infernal Devices or the Hunger Games. This is really very short, just a bit of an introduction, setting the scene and the tone - next update will be longer!**

**Chapter 1**

Finnick awoke from his dream with a start. The train had arrived in District 4 already. He collected his things and made his way to Victors' Village. As he walked through the district he heard people whispering, felt their eyes on him as they stared. Finnick didn't mind that – people had always stared at him, even before the Games. He was beautiful. What he didn't like was the whispering. They would surely be spreading rumours about his latest trip to Capitol, his latest lover there. He grimaced. He hated the Capitol and everyone who lived there, especially Snow. He hated Snow. Hated what he had done to him, to Finnick, to the child he used to be before he was forced to grow up, to learn how to fight, to kill innocent people. Hated him for killing Finnick's family, the people he had grown up with and he had loved. But most of all hated him for _this. _For prostituting Finnick, making him a slave of the Capitol, turning his own district against him. He'd been safe for a couple of years but ever since his 16th birthday…

Finnick finally reached his house and fumbled for the keys to unlock the door. He sighed. He was here, back in district 4, but this wasn't home. Not anymore. He had been in this house for over 2 years, but to him it was just a reminder of the Games, of everything he'd lost because of them. Still he had earned one thing from the Games. Mags. She was all that was keeping Finnick sane. So long as he had someone who loved and cared for him, Finnick knew his life was worthwhile.

He decided to visit Mags, let her know he was back. She didn't know what Snow had over him, to force him to do what he was doing, but she trusted that he had a reason. She believed in him. He could smell that Mags was cooking something as he knocked on the door. With a smile she welcomed him in. Mags had had a stroke a few months ago and mumbled when she spoke, but Finnick didn't care about that. Mags told him about what had been happening in district 4 since he last left – who had been whipped, a new engagement, a couple of pregnancies announced. Finnick listened patiently. He remembered when he had been just one of the people, a very pretty person, of course, but he used to fit in all the same. He remembered Rosalie Dawson – her big, brown eyes and flowing dark hair and how it had felt kissing her. He was planning to ask her out properly when his name was picked at the reapings. He had looked around hopelessly, praying that someone would volunteer – this _was _a career district after all. No males had been training for that year's games, though, so no one volunteered to take his place.

After he had won the Games Snow had made it very clear that he was to break it off with Rosalie, so that when the time came people had no problem with buying him. He had to remain single. Finnick wondered if he'd ever be allowed to marry. Maybe when he stopped being 'desirable'. Finnick shook his head, worrying never helped anyone. He refocused on his conversation with Mags.

* * *

Lying in bed Finnick tried to count sheep. It wasn't working. He wasn't sure he wanted to fall asleep anyway, he kept dreaming about that day when he was 12, about the mystery boy who had saved his life. Finnick wondered if maybe it would have been better for him to die then, before he was put into the arena, before he became a victor. No point dwelling on what could have been. Finnick tried to count fish instead.

_Knock knock knock. _Finnick wondered who on earth would be knocking at his door at this time of night. Probably some drunken woman convinced they were madly in love with him. Finnick rolled his eyes as he put on his slippers and his robe and went to get the door.

Who he found when he opened the door, however, was completely different from what he had expected. There was the young boy from years ago leaning on his doorframe, with a backpack and an oddly shaped case in his hand. He didn't look too well – he had become even paler since the last time Finnick had seen him.

'Capitol after me,' James said breathlessly. 'I stay here?' before passing out completely.

Finnick knew that letting this boy into his house would be dangerous, very dangerous, but he had once saved Finnick's life – he owed a debt. Even if the boy was found Finnick was too valuable to Snow to be killed and they would hardly hurt Mags, the only bargaining tool the president had. Finnick dragged James Carstairs into his house and locked the door.

**A/N: R&R please! Will try to update soon!**


End file.
